Diferente color de Ojos, pero el mismo Brillo
by Merodeadora Black 28
Summary: Este es un one-shot sobre Rose Weasley y Draco Malfoy. Donde ambos se enamoran y luchan por su amor. Espero que sea de su agrado y sino, pues entonces solo pasen de ello. He de agregar que me fue muy difícil escribir sobre una pareja poco inusual, ya que tenía que ver la diferencia de edad y el resentimiento entre familias.


**Capítulo Único**

 **Diferente color de Ojos, pero el mismo Brillo**

Draco Malfoy a sus cuarenta y tantos años, era aún un hombre atractivo e interesante, y lo que llamaba más la atención era su pose aristócrata y su seriedad.

Pero lo que nadie sabía era que Draco Malfoy se sentía solo, muy solo. Su esposa Astoria Malfoy —antes Greengrass— había muerto hace seis años de una enfermedad muggle. Y aunque él nunca la había amado como se merecía, trato de ser un buen esposo con ella. Lástima que no pudo hacer nada por ella, cuando Astoria fue a San Mungo le detectaron una enfermedad extraña para los magos, pero lo peor era que esta enfermedad ya estaba en su fase final.

Y Astoria partió sin poder luchar, dejando solo no solo a su esposo, sino también a su hijo. Su adorado hijo, Scorpius, el fruto de su relación con el único hombre al cual ella había amado.

Pero antes de morir, ella le dijo unas cuantas palabras a su esposo.

— _Draco, mi amado Draco… lamento no haber podido ser esa mujer a la que tú amas, a la que siempre has amado_ —el rubio quiso contradecirla, pero ella no lo dejo—, _siempre supe que amabas a… a Hermione Granger. No trates de negármelo_ —hizo una pausa—, _tal vez no tuviste el valor para luchar por ella, pero ahora te pido que busques la felicidad… sé que encontraras a la mujer ideal para ti…, quizás no sea Hermione… pero habrá alguien especial para ti, puedo sentirlo… prométeme que serás feliz, prométeme que esta vez sí lucharas, prométemelo, por favor._

Draco aun recordaba la promesa que le hizo a su esposa, pero aun esa mujer ideal para él no aparecía y él estaba seguro que no aparecería, porque aun en su corazón el sentía amor por Hermione. Sabía que era patético seguir enamorado de una mujer ajena, pero no podía evitarlo.

—Fui un cobarde —se recriminó en un susurró, pero en su voz se notaba la amargura.

¿Qué hubiera pasado si le confesaba mi amor? ¿Se habría burlado de mí? Al instante de hacerse esa pregunta tuvo la respuesta, ella nunca se habría burlado de él, simplemente le habría dicho con palabras comprensivas y dulces que ella no sentía lo mismo por él y luego se habría marchado dedicándole una sonrisa avergonzada, pero definitivamente no se habría burlado.

 _Plop._

Draco levanto la vista de su escritorio cuando escuchó ese ruido.

—Amo —el elfo hizo una reverencia—, Azor le recuerda que ya tiene que ir a la estación por su hijo.

—Está bien, puede retirarte —dijo Draco, guardo unos pergaminos en un cajón, y con parsimonia se paró del sillón, para luego tomar su túnica, y aparecerse en la estación King's Cross.

El señor Malfoy apareció en una parte vacía de la estación, como era su costumbre desde hace años. Miró a su alrededor.

 _Muggles_ , pensó al ver a la cantidad de personas caminando de un lado a otro, o en sus autos. Pero a diferencia del Draco a adolescente, el adulto no menospreciaba a las personas sin magia, es más hasta le parecía interesante su tecnología.

Si, él nunca se habría interesado en la tecnología si no fuera por su hijo, que al tener amigos hijos de muggles o mestizos, también lo habían contagiado con la moda tecnológica de los muggles.

Draco caminó elegantemente, sin chocarse con nadie, como si caminara en una línea invisible que nadie podía pasar.

Sonrió ligeramente al divisar una cabeza de cabellera rubia, tan rubia como la suya propia.

—Padre —lo saludó Scorpius, cuando se acercó.

Scorpius Malfoy tenía 17 años, ya casi 18, era casi tan alto como su padre y por supuesto era su vivo retrato. Verlo a él era como ver a Draco Malfoy cuando era joven, pero con sentimientos y costumbres muchos más nobles que sus antepasados.

—Hijo —dijo Draco, pasándole un brazo por los hombros—. ¿Cómo estuvo tu último año en Hogwarts? —preguntó.

—Mejor imposible —fue la respuesta del rubio menor, sonriendo de lado.

—Scorpius, amigo —escucharon ambos rubios, y cuando enfocaron su vista al frente, notaron al vivo retrato de Harry Potter, pero sin lentes y sin cicatriz en la frente—. Oh, perdón, no quise interrumpir —se disculpó avergonzado.

Scorpius sonrió.

—Albus.

—Buenas tardes, señor Malfoy —saludó Albus a Draco.

—Potter —dijo Draco, con un asentimiento de cabeza. Al rubio aun le parecía raro que un hijo del _niño que vivió_ haya sido seleccionado para la casa de Slytherin.

—Bueno, creo que me voy, ya llegaron mis padres —dijo Albus, mirando a un costado—. Nos vemos, señor Malfoy. De ti no me despido, Scorpius, ya que te veré muy seguido en mi casa…

A Scorpius se le pusieron las mejillas sonrosadas, mientras que a Draco le sorprendió lo que había dicho Albus, porque había detectado cierta ironía en el pelinegro.

—Albus —dijo una voz mandona.

—Ya voy, Rosie —dijo el pelinegro, rodando los ojos—. Adiós.

Draco vio como Albus Potter se acercaba a una chica menuda de cabellos pelirrojos y rizados, la chica que lo había llamado. Pero eso no era lo que había sorprendido al rubio mayor, lo que realmente lo había sorprendido era esa voz mandona, él había escuchado esa voz antes: Hermione Granger. Y si no fuera por el cabello pelirrojo habría creído que era Granger junto con Potter padre.

—Padre, ¿te encuentras bien? —escuchó Draco.

—Eh, sí. Sí, estoy bien —respondió aun mirando a la chica al lado de Albus—. ¿Quién es ella? —preguntó.

Scorpius rodó los ojos.

—Rose Weasley —respondió.

—Weasley. Si lo supuse, pero hay muchos Weasley.

—Hija de Ron Weasley.

El entendimiento llego a Draco.

 _Y también hija de Granger_ , pensó. _Con su voz se me hizo tan familiar._

—Pero, ¿ella no era también tu amiga? —preguntó Draco, al recordar la única vez que vio a la chica, en ese entonces niña pelirroja, de ojos azules y pecas en las mejillas. Toda una Weasley. En ese momento pensó que no había heredado nada de Granger, pero ahora comprobaba que se equivocaba; había heredado lo mandona de su madre.

—Seguimos siendo amigos —aclaró Scorpius—, es solo que ella ahora está enojada conmigo.

—¿Por qué?

Scorpius se incomodó, y Draco se dio cuenta, ya que solía poner el mismo gesto que Astoria hacia cuando se incomodaba o se avergonzaba.

—Qué te parece si me cuentas cuando luego —dijo Draco.

Scorpius asintió.

Luego ambos se aparecieron en la mansión Malfoy.

Ese día Scorpius había evitado responderle a su padre el por qué su amiga estaba enojado con él. Y a Draco pronto se le olvido esa pregunta. Él solo pensaba en Granger, y eso se le hacía raro, ya que no solía pensar mucho en ella para no lastimarse.

Los días iban pasando y como había dicho Albus, Scorpius siempre encontraba algún pretexto para visitar la casa Potter o salir con "amigos". Draco estaba empezando a sospechar que las salidas de su hijo a la casa de su amigo era en realidad por una chica, y eso no molestaba a Draco en absoluto, pero luego recordó: _Es solo que ella ahora está enojada conmigo_.

Y unas ideas erróneas empezaron a llenarse en la cabeza de Malfoy padre. Scorpius está enamorado de la hija de Weasley. Su hijo estaba enamorado de la hija de su amor imposible.

Eso enojo a Draco. Él no quería que su único hijo terminara con la hija de Weasley. No lo soportaría, ya que eso significaba ver a Granger junto con el odioso pelirrojo.

—No —se dijo—. Yo tengo que hacer algo, tengo que hacer algo para que esa relación no prospere.

Y apenas termino de decir eso, cayó en la cuenta de que se estaba comportando como un cretino con su hijo.

Se pasó una mano por sus rubios cabellos.

—No puedo hacer eso, no puedo arrebatarle la felicidad a mi hijo —susurró.

Así que armándose de valor, se preparó para cuando su hijo decidiera contarle sobre su relación con Weasley, y sobre todo se preparó para cuando tuviera que acompañar a su hijo a pedir la mano de esa chica.

* * *

Los días seguían pasando, y junto con los días, las semanas y los meses. Scorpius seguía saliendo seguido, ya no pasaba tanto tiempo en la mansión, y eso se debía a que el rubio menor estaba estudiando y en sus ratos libres desaparecía y ahora ya ni siquiera se molestaba en engañar a su padre diciendo que se iba con sus amigos.

Por su parte Draco se sentía más solo que nunca, antes creía que su hijo podría hacerle compañía, pero se dio cuenta que su hijo era joven y quería vivir y no pasar su vida encerrado en una fría mansión. Y entonces que podría hacer él para suprimir esa soledad, ni modo que viajara a Francia para estar en compañía de sus padres, él era ya un hombre, no un niño. Además, ni cuando quedo viudo se fue a refugiar con sus padres.

 _Tenía a Scorpius_ , pensó.

Pero aparte de la soledad que le aquejaba a Draco Malfoy, también una mujer —o debería decir dos mujeres— no lo dejaba en paz por las noches y los días.

Todo empezó a raíz de esa voz que escucho en la estación. Primero empezó a recordar a Hermione en sus épocas de escuela, en donde él era un patán con ella, pero no era un patán apropósito, él simplemente quería que ella lo notara, que se dé cuenta de que existía, y que mejor que con insultos. Segundo, ahora no solo era el recuerdo de Hermione, ya que empezaba con su rostro, pero luego la castaña de cabellos indomables se convertía en una chica pelirroja de ojos azules, luego se convertía en su hija.

Draco no sabía porque le pasaban esas cosas a él.

Él solo había visto a la hija de Hermione una vez, y fue cuando la niña tenía once años y de lejos, no recordaba su rostro, solo su cabello pelirrojo; muchas veces se preguntaba cómo sería su rostro, cómo sería el rostro de Rose Weasley, y entonces su loca mente le ponía un rostro, el más bello de los rostros.

—Ya vengo, padre —le dijo Scorpius, distrayéndolo de sus pensamientos.

—Espera —le dijo Draco—. Tengo que hablar contigo.

Esta vez Draco no lo dejaría marchar hasta que su hijo le confesara que tenía novia, y que esa novia era Weasley.

—Padre, estoy apurado —replicó el rubio menor.

—Solo será unos minutos.

—Pero…

—Si temes llegar tarde, entonces envía una nota a tu _cita_ avisándole de tu tardanza —había un doble sentido cuando Draco pronuncio la palabra «cita».

Scorpius no tuvo más remedio que hacer lo que su padre le dijo, ya que no quería que su cita creyera que la dejaría plantada.

Luego de enviarle una nota a su cita, volvió a la sala, donde su padre lo esperaba sentado en un caro sofá, con una copa de whisky de fuego en la mano.

—¿Cuándo me presentaras a tu novia? —preguntó Draco, siendo tan directo como siempre.

Scorpius no se sorprendió por ello, él conocía el actuar de su padre, así que con las mejillas sonrojadas levemente, sonrió. Su padre no le había preguntado si le gustaba alguien, o si tenía una novia, él ya había dado por hecho que él tenía una novia, y quería saber cuándo la traería.

—¿Cómo puedes asegurar de que tengo una novia? —preguntó el rubio joven.

Draco sonrió.

—No burles mi inteligencia, Scorpius. Yo no nací ayer. Desde hace mucho tiempo me he dado cuenta que tus salidas a casa de tu amigo Potter, no es más que un pretexto para salir con tu novia.

—Tienes razón —concedió Scorpius, sirviéndose una copa de whisky.

Draco asintió.

—Bien, entonces espero que un día de estos traigas a la señorita Weasley para conocerla formalmente.

Decirle eso a su hijo, le costó mucho a Draco. Pero enfrentar las cosas con rapidez no le causaría tanto dolor.

—¿Weasley? ¿Te refieres a Rose? —preguntó un sorprendido Scorpius.

—Por supuesto que me refiero a ella. A tu novia.

Scorpius se atoro con el whisky, cuando quiso soltar una risotada. Rose ¿su novia? Eso era tan ilógico para él.

Draco frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué es lo gracioso? —preguntó al ver que su hijo reía luego de que se le pasara su atoro.

—Lo siento, padre —se disculpó—. Pero es que… Rose no es mi novia, ella solo es mi mejor amiga, creí que te lo había comentado hace años —Sí, Draco lo recordaba, y también recordó que no le gustó mucho la idea de que su hijo fuera mejor amigo de una Weasley, soportaba a Potter, pero a Weasley no—. Además, Rose es muy mandona, no es mi tipo. Yo tengo una relación secreta, bueno no tan secreta —Albus y Rose sabían de su relación—, con…

—¿Con quién? —se impacientó Draco.

—Pues… adivínalo —Draco detestaba cuando su hijo se ponía en plan infantil, pero al menos estaba más tranquilo al enterarse que no emparentaría con Weasley—, cuando no estoy aquí, ni estudiando… yo paro en la casa de los Potter —sonrió.

El cerebro de Draco empezó a trabajar con rapidez. Extrañamente su hijo se llevaba bien con los Potter, bueno, se llevaba mejor con el menor de los Potter, porque con el primogénito no tanto. Por otro lado, su hijo tenía como mejor amigo a un Potter y aun Weasley, pero la chica Weasley estaba descartada, entonces eso quería decir que… Y de pronto Draco recordó: _Es solo que ella ahora está enojada conmigo_.

De por si Draco ya era pálido, pero ahora empalideció más. Una idea terrible se había posado en su cabeza. Cuando su hijo no estaba en casa, ni estudiando, se la pasaba en la casa de los Potter. Su amiga se había enojado con él, y Scorpius nunca le había dicho el motivo de su enojo. Todo encajaba. Weasley se había enojado con él cuando se enteró de esa relación insana que él tenía con su primo. Por eso Weasley había llamado a Potter esa vez en la estación, porque no quería que su primo continuara con esa relación.

Draco miró con espanto a su hijo.

—¡¿Eres gay?! —vociferó Draco, levantándose de golpe del sofá.

—¿Qué? —dijo Scorpius, y una nueva carcajada se le escapó de su boca.

Draco frunció el ceño.

—No soy gay, padre, te lo juro por Merlín que no lo soy. A mí me gustan las mujeres.

Draco soltó el aire que ni siquiera sabía que estaba conteniendo, y se sentó nuevamente.

—No comprendo —dijo Draco—. ¿Acabas de aceptar que tienes una novia? —Scorpius asintió—, la cual no es Weasley. Y también me has dicho que paras en casa de los Potter —Draco miró a su hijo—, y que yo sepa, Potter solo tiene dos hijos varones. Y si no eres gay, eso quiere decir que tienes una relación con la madre de tu mejor amigo.

—No, padre —dijo Scorpius negando con la cabeza.

—No lo niegues, Scorpius. La única mujer en casa de los Potters, es la esposa de Potter, y además, tú dijiste que tu relación era secreta, ahora entiendo porque era secreta.

—No, padre, te equivocas —dijo Scorpius, poniéndose serio—. Los Potter, también tienen una hija. Lily Potter. Tengo una relación con ella.

—Nunca me hablaste de ella.

—Es la hermana menor de mi mejor amigo, era obvio que no aceptara mis sentimientos hacia ella con facilidad, aparte de que no quería perder la amistad de Albus si le decía que estaba enamorado de su hermana, no me hubiera importado mucho si solo tuviera como hermano al pesado de James. Pero tuve que esconder mis sentimientos hacia Lily por dos años, dos años en los que estuve saliendo con otras chicas —Scorpius hizo una pausa dejando que su padre digiriera todo lo que le había dicho—. Es por eso que Rose estaba enojada conmigo, ella a diferencia de Albus, no me comprendió cuando se lo conté. Creyó que solo quería jugar con su prima, y tuvimos una discusión muy fuerte en el tren, hasta que Albus intervino diciendo que él confiaba en mí, eso molesto más a Rose.

Draco asentía a todo lo que le contaba su hijo, ahora entendía todo, el enojo de su amiga, la indirecta de Potter diciendo que lo vería muy seguido.

—¿Cuántos años tiene tu novia? —preguntó Draco a su hijo.

—15, en Octubre cumple 16.

Draco asintió.

—¿Piensas convertirla en tu esposa?

—Cuando termine sus estudios en Hogwarts, pediré su mano a sus padres.

—Sabes que toda su familia hará hasta lo imposible para separarte de ella —le advirtió Draco—. Será un camino muy difícil el que tendrás que recorrer.

—No me daré por vencido, padre. Luchare contra todos, inclusive contra ti se me impidieras —sentenció.

 _Luchar._

Él no había tenido el valor suficiente para luchar.

—No me interpondré en tu felicidad, Scorpius. Tienes mi apoyo —le dijo Draco con sinceridad—. Y no te preocupes por tus abuelos, yo los hare entender.

—Gracias, padre —Scorpius estaba dichoso de que su padre lo comprendiera.

—Pero, prepárate, hijo, los Weasley son muchos, y Potter puede tener un carácter oculto.

—Descuida, padre —Scorpius sonrió enigmático—. Quizás yo no sea un valiente león, pero si soy muy terco.

—Sabes que podrías perder amistades —dijo Draco, sirviéndose más whisky—. Ya comenzaste con tu amiga Weasley.

Scorpius sonrió.

—¿Rose? —Draco asintió—. No he perdido su amistad. Un día que estaba de visita en la casa de los Potter, ella también estaba allí, creí que se comportaría borde conmigo, pero me equivoque. Apenas me vio llegar baja la mirada avergonzada, y luego de almorzar me pidió hablar conmigo a solas, yo acepté, es mi amiga después de todo. Ella se disculpó conmigo por su comportamiento, y también dijo que a pesar de que la mayoría de las veces era un idiota —Draco sonrió—, confiaba en mí, y sabía que no jugaría con su prima, dijo que tenía su apoyo y de su hermano Hugo, el cual también sabe de mi relación con Lily. Y por último me dijo que me ayudaría con el cabeza hueca de James.

—Parece muy noble —comentó Draco, sabiendo de quien había heredado la nobleza.

—Ella es así, suele hacerse la dura, pero es todo lo contrario. Rose tiene la extraña manía de hacer a todos felices, aunque su propia felicidad se vea dañada en el proceso.

Draco asintió y la imagen de una chica pelirroja apareció en su mente.

No sabía cuánto tiempo se quedó absorto en sus pensamientos, solo supo que reacciono cuando su hijo le aviso que ya se iba a su cita con Lily, ya que la chica se iría a Hogwarts al siguiente día, a cursar su sexto año.

* * *

Tres años habían pasado y la mansión Malfoy estaba llena de invitados, la decoración blanca del jardín era elegante, demasiado elegante. Una clara señal de que el heredo de los Malfoy se casaba, por fin se casaba con la mujer que amaba.

Los invitados de los Malfoy estaban sentados en el lado izquierdo, mientras que los invitados de la novia, los Potter, los Weasley y uno que otros amigos estaban del lado derecho.

—No sé cómo me convencieron a ser partícipe de esta… unión —dijo Lucius Malfoy a su esposa e hijo, con cierta amargura.

Draco rodó los ojos con exasperación.

—Porque no es una simple unión, es la boda de tu nieto, tu único nieto —le respondió Draco.

—¿Pero con una Potter? —rezongó Lucius.

—Scorpius la ama, se ve feliz con ella, Lucius, porque simplemente no puedes alegrarte por él —dijo Narcissa Malfoy con seriedad.

Lucius ya no volvió a decir nada y miró al frente.

Pero si Lucius se hubiera atrevido a decir algo más, Draco no lo soportaría, su hijo había tenido que pasar por mucho durante dos años, que fue cuando salió a luz su relación. Los Potter no pusieron mucha resistencia, ya que en cuanto vieron que su hija sufría por que no aceptaban su relación, se compadecieron de ella y dieron su brazo a torcer. Con los Weasley si fue más difícil, sobre todo el padre de la mejor amiga de Scorpius, pero Rose había hablado muy seriamente con su padre, diciéndole que no se podía interponer en el amor verdadero, porque si seguía así entonces ella no le volvería a dirigir la palabra.

Draco sonrió cuando se enteró de eso. Y le dio unas terribles ganas de agradecerle todo lo que hacía. Era raro el hecho de que todavía no se conocieran, y eso que a veces ella junto con Lily y su hijo se la pasaban horas y horas en el jardín preparando la boda.

Pero olvidándose por un momento de la pelirroja; Draco volvió su mirada a su hijo, se sentía orgulloso de él. Scorpius si se había atrevido a luchar por su amor, no como él, que solo se conformaba con ver a Granger del brazo de Weasley, siempre sonriéndole, como si Weasley fuera lo mejor que le hubiera pasado en su vida.

La boda dio comienzo, la novia estaba radiante de felicidad caminando del brazo de su padre hacia Scorpius. Al costado de los novios estaban los padrinos.

Albus y Rose.

Allí fue la primera vez que Draco vio el rostro de Rose Weasley. Era incluso mucho más hermosa que en sus pensamientos, casi parecía una muñeca de porcelana. No era tan alta, delgada, piel blanca y una linda sonrisa, llevaba un vestido rojo escarlata, vestido que hacia juego con el color de sus cabellos pelirrojos, peinados en un elegante moño.

Draco fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando escuchó muchos aplausos, señal de que su hijo y Lily Potter —bueno, desde ese momento, Lily Malfoy— ya se habían casado.

Draco se apresuró a felicitar a su hijo y a su nuera, y en el momento de dar oportunidad a que los demás también felicitaran a los nuevos esposos, se chocó con alguien.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Draco.

—No la culpa fue mía, señor Malfoy —le dijo una atrayente voz. Draco bajo la mirada y se encontró con los ojos azules de Rose Weasley, quedo deslumbrado al descubrir el brillo que irradiaban. Él conocía ese brillo, los había visto antes, pero en unos ojos de diferente color—. Soy Rose Weasley, mejor amiga de su hijo y prima de la novia —se presentó la pelirroja, sonriendo cálidamente.

—Draco Malfoy —el rubio tomo la mano extendida de la pelirroja, pero en vez de darle un ligero apretón, se inclinó y deposito un beso en el dorso de su mano.

Rose se sonrojó, haciendo que sus pecas se notaran más.

—Bueno, creo que tenemos que dejar que los demás también feliciten a los novios —dijo Rose, tratando de ocultar su sonrojo.

Draco sonrió.

—Por supuesto —aceptó. Dejo que Rose pasara primero entre la aglomeración de gente y luego paso él.

 _Se parece a Granger, no solo en la manera de sonreír, también cuando se sonroja_ , pensó Draco. _Menos mal que solo heredo el color de cabello y de ojos del troll de su padre._

Desde ese momento Rose y Draco empezaron una entretenida platica. El rubio se sorprendió al descubrir en Rose a una chica que sabía de muchos temas, otro aspecto más que había heredado de su madre: la inteligencia.

En una de esas Draco escucha que Rose reía entre dientes.

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó Draco.

Rose negó con la cabeza.

—Es solo mi padre —dijo Rose—, creo que usted no le agrada mucho —sonrió.

Draco también sonrió, y lentamente dirigió su mirada a un costado. Allí se encontró a Weasley junto con Potter, el pelinegro hablaba, mientras que el pelirrojo solo se dedicaba a mandarle miradas asesinas.

—A decir verdad, tu padre tampoco me agrada —soltó Draco.

Rose no lo pudo evitar y también rió.

—Con todo respeto, señor Malfoy…

—Draco.

—¿Perdón?

—Solo llámame Draco. No creo que sean necesario las formalidades, ya que se podría decir que somos como… familia.

Rose asintió y se volvió a sonrojar.

—Bien, como decía, creo que mi padre y tú se comportan como niños. ¿No creen que ya deberían dejar esas rencillas en el pasado?

—Tal vez —concedió Draco—, pero entonces perderíamos toda la diversión.

Rose sonrió.

Luego de esa pequeña platica, Draco se disculpó con ella y se fue a reunir con sus padres y demás invitados, mientras que Rose fue con su padre, el cual también la había llamado.

Ron le reclamo a su hija el haber confraternizado con el enemigo, Rose negó con la cabeza, y le explicó a su padre lo mismo que había dicho Draco: Se podría decir que ahora todos eran familia. Ron se puso pálido al oír tales palabras, y por supuesto que lo negó rotundamente, diciendo que eran familia con su tío Harry no con él.

La fiesta continúo hasta la madrugada, aunque los novios habían partido a su luna de miel a los 11 de la noche. Lily antes de irse con su esposo, quiso ponerle un toque muggle a su boda, ella había visto en muchas películas que la novia reunía a todas las chicas solteras y luego lanzaba su ramo de flores (buque) y la chica que lo atrapaba era próxima en casarse.

Esa tradición muggle no le agrado a Lucius Malfoy, así que se alejó de la fiesta.

Mientras tanto las amigas y las primas solteras de Lily, entre ellas la misma Rose, Dominique, Roxane y las gemelas Molly y Lucy se acercaron.

Lily lanzo el ramo y para sorpresas de todos el ramo cayo a los brazos de Rose, la cual se encontraba un poco alejada. Todas se alegraron de que Rose se ganara el ramo, ya que era como una broma o ironía del destino, porque la hija de Ron y Hermione ni siquiera tenía novio.

Ron miró con ojos entrecerrados a su hija.

—Es solo coincidencia. Yo ni siquiera tengo novio, papá, así que no me mires como si yo tuviera la culpa —respondió Rose al reclamo silencioso de su padre.

* * *

Habían pasado cinco meses desde la boda de Scorpius y Lily. Los nuevos esposos Malfoy habían decidido vivir en una casa más pequeña, este hecho no le agrado mucho a Draco, pero no podía hacer nada ya que era una pareja recién casada y como tal deseaba disfrutar de su vida de recién casados, vida en donde él no encajaba.

Pero esto no quería decir que Scorpius no quisiera a su padre, es solo que quería estar con su esposa. Los fines de semana él y Lily iban a la mansión Malfoy y luego a la casa de los Potter.

Aunque no todo fue malo en la vida de Draco Malfoy, ya que cuando la soledad, su fiel compañera se estaba haciendo más presente que en otras ocasiones, alguien vino a cambiarlo todo.

Y ese alguien tenía nombre y apellido.

Rose Weasley.

La chica se presentó en su mansión dos semanas después de la boda de Scorpius y su prima. La primera reacción de Draco, fue la sorpresa. Él no sabía qué hacía Rose Weasley en su mansión. La pelirroja al notar la reacción de padre de su mejor amigo —ahora primo político— se apresuró a aclararle, que él mismo la había invitado a su casa para prestarle algunos libros de su amplia biblioteca cuando le conto que estudiaba Leyes Mágicas.

Y desde el primer momento en que Rose puso un pie en la mansión Malfoy; Draco tuvo la oportunidad de conocerla más, ya que el rubio solía trabajar en su biblioteca. Sentado en su escritorio, él la observaba de reojo; Rose fruncía el ceño cuando no entendía algo y sus ojos azules brillaban más cuando lograba entender lo que antes le había costado trabajo. Y a veces cuando su mirada se encontraba con la de él, ella se sonrojaba y mordía su labio inferior, señal de nerviosismo.

Y por supuesto Draco también había notado que a Rose le gustaba de hacer las cosas a lo muggle, y cuando se lo había preguntado, ella le había contestado que era porque no quería olvidar que también tenía genes muggles, de los cuales estaba completamente orgullosa, ya que pertenecía a dos mundos.

Draco no sabía porque, pero esa respuesta le había gustado.

Y a medida que el tiempo pasaba, Draco había empezado a olvidar el recuerdo de Hermione Granger, eso alegro al rubio, ya que así podía por fin dejar de lamentarse por su cobardía de años atrás. Pero también sin darse cuenta o él pretendió no darse cuenta, los recuerdos de la castaña fueron reemplazados por una pelirroja. Sí, precisamente la pelirroja que estaba frente a él con un libro en las manos.

Él ya no podía prestarle atención a su trabajo, solo se dedicaba a mirar a la chica, pero cuando ella levantaba la mirada, él fingía estar leyendo sus pergaminos.

Pero él tenía más oportunidad de mirarla sin parecer un degenerado era cuando a las cinco de la tarde su elfo traía el té, allí ellos dos hacían un receso, para tomar el té y platicar.

* * *

Rose se pasaba todas las tardes de lunes a viernes en la casa de Draco. Ella debía reconocer que al comienzo iba a casa del rubio para aprovechar su gran biblioteca, pero luego de unas cuantas platicas con él también empezó a ir porque la presencia del papá de su amigo le agradaba, más de lo estrictamente necesario.

Y esas mariposas que sentía en el estómago cuando lo veía o simplemente cuando pensaba en él, la estaba asustando, ya que ella nunca había sentido algo parecido.

Un día decidió que tenía que hablar con alguien de lo que le sucedía, la elegida fue su prima Victoire Lupin, esposa de Ted Lupin. Y no era que desconfiara de su madre, es solo que sentía cierta vergüenza de hablar de eso con ella, en cambio Victoire siempre había sido neutral y comprensiva. Así que aprovecho un día que Victoire llego a la casa de sus abuelos, para hablar con ella.

Le conto sobre las mariposas en su estómago cuando lo veía o lo pensaba —claro nunca le menciono de quien se trataba— y lo nerviosa que la ponía cuando él la miraba y que cuando estaba cerca de él sus manos sudaban y su corazón latía con mucha fuerza.

La respuesta de Victoire fue sencilla: Estás enamorada, Rose.

Rose se quedó petrificada luego de esa respuesta. Ella ¿enamorada? Y no de cualquier hombre. Sino que justo se vino a enamorar del padre de su mejor amigo.

 _Scorpius va odiarme_ , pensó automáticamente Rose.

Al día siguiente, un lunes, ella no fue a la mansión Malfoy. No podía luego de ella misma darse cuenta de todos los síntomas de enamoramiento.

Ese hombre mayor la había logrado enamorar con solo miradas y palabras precisas, cosa que ningún chico de su edad había logrado, ni siquiera cuando iba a Hogwarts.

 _No volveré_ , se prometió.

* * *

Por su parte Draco estaba preocupado por la ausencia de Rose, ya había pasado cuatro días y ella no había vuelto a su mansión, y eso que ella le había dicho el día viernes que se despidieron que el lunes se verían.

 _¿Le habrá pasado algo?_ , se preguntaba Draco.

Pero luego descartaba esa idea, ya que si le hubiera pasado algo, Scorpius le habría contado.

Draco la extrañaba, extrañaba su compañía, su voz, su fragancia a jazmines, y su personalidad. Se sentía desesperado al no tenerla junto a él. Y entonces fue cuando se empezó a preguntar el porqué de su desespero.

Y lo comprendió. Lo comprendió todo, ¿cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? Todo encajaba, como un perfecto puzzle.

Primero, pensar en Hermione ya no le dolía. Segundo, añorar la presencia de Rose a su lado cada segundo de su vida nunca lo había sentido por ninguna mujer, ni por su esposa, ni mucho menos por Hermione. Y tercero, adoraba cada gesto y manía que tenía la chica, aunque muchas de estas eran idénticas a las de su madre, pero ella le ponía un toque especial. Y lo que más le gustaba de ella, eran sus ojos vivaces, llenos de vida.

Sí, Draco Malfoy se había enamorado de Rose Weasley, la mejor amiga de su hijo, prima de su nuera, e hija de su antiguo primer amor.

Pero nada de esto le importaba a Draco. Él solo sabía que no la dejaría ir, no dejaría ir al amor una segunda vez. Esta vez él lucharía, tal y como se lo había prometido a Astoria.

Rose era la mujer ideal para él.

Y mañana daría el primer paso. Iría a buscarla en la academia, la enfrentaría, y le confesaría sus sentimientos, y sí ella al comienzo se negaba, él lucharía por ella y la conquistaría.

Pero no tuvo que esperar hasta el siguiente día, ya que Rose se presentó esa tarde en su mansión.

—Rose —dijo Draco luego de que le ordenara al elfo que se marchara—. Estaba preocupado por ti.

Rose se sonrojó.

—Yo… —murmuró la chica, sin mirarlo a los ojos.

Draco acortó la distancia que los separaba. Haciendo que la sorprendida chica se sobresaltara cuando se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaba, él tuvo que cogerla de la cintura para que no cayera al suelo.

Sus miradas se conectaron. Gris con azul.

—¿Por qué dejaste de venir? —preguntó Draco, su voz sonó como una caricia.

Rose se sonrojó más al notar la mirada del rubio y sobre todo porque él no había quitado su brazo de su cintura.

—Yo… —volvió a murmurar Rose, y se sintió estúpida al solo poder decir esa palabra.

—¿Qué? —susurró Draco.

Las mariposas en el estómago de Rose revoloteaban sin parar, sus piernas no tenían fuerzas y si no fuera por él que la sostenía, estaba segura que habría caído, y que decir de su corazón, que latía cada vez más fuerte, hasta tenía la sensación de que Draco podía escucharlo.

Pero de un momento a otro Rose vio como una sonrisa ladeada se formaba en los labios de Draco.

 _¿Acaso se está burlando de mí?_ , se preguntó, y eso la enojo. _Por supuesto que se está burlando de mí, ya se dio cuenta de lo que siento por él._

Así que reuniendo toda su fuerza, trato de alejarse de él, pero fallo, Draco intuyendo su reacción apretó su agarre.

—¿Por qué quieres alejarte de mí? —preguntó Draco y su voz volvió a sonar como una caricia.

—Tengo que irme —murmuró Rose.

—¿Irte? ¿Por qué? Si apenas has llegado.

Rose no respondió. Así que Draco continuó hablando.

—Se lo que te pasa, puedo verlo en sus ojos.

Rose trato de separarse nuevamente de Draco, y nuevamente fallo.

Él levanto su mano libre para acariciar su rostro, pero ella se alejó, al menos lo poco que podía.

—Deja de burlarte de mí —murmuró con enojo, y en verdad parecía enojada, ya que tenía el ceño fruncido.

Draco volvió a sonreír. A veces Rose era tan voluble, primero estaba nerviosa, avergonzada, pero ahora estaba verdaderamente enojada.

—No me burlo —dijo Draco, y volvió a intentar acariciarle el rostro, ella lo aparto de un manotazo—. Eres arisca.

—Déjame. Tengo que irme. Fue un error haber venido —dijo la pelirroja.

—¿Un error? Yo no lo veo de esa manera. Es más lo veo muy oportuno —Rose se revolvió en el brazo que la tenía prisionera, pero Draco continuó como si Rose no hubiera hecho ningún movimiento—. ¿Sabes? Mañana pensaba ir a buscarte en la academia —Rose dejo de revolverse y lo observó.

—¿Para qué? —preguntó interesada.

—Pues… para esto —y apenas termino de hablar junto sus labios con los de Rose. Ella se sorprendió al comienzo, no podía creer que Draco Malfoy la estuviera besando. ¿A ella? Una chica común y corriente, sin nada especial, según los pensamientos de Rose.

Ella se apresuró a responder el beso, pero no sabía si lo estaba haciendo bien o mal, ya que ella no era una experta besadora, máximo había besado cinco veces en su vida. Aunque creía que lo estaba haciendo bien, porque Draco la pego más su cuerpo y profundizo el beso.

Se sentía desfallecer de alegría, el hombre que amaba la estaba besando.

Segundos después se separaron por falta de aire. Rose se sintió mareada, y más cuando noto que Draco la miraba de manera especial.

Pero entonces el entendimiento llego a ella.

—No —susurró—. Scorpius me va odiar.

—No lo hará —dijo Draco, volviendo a juntar sus labios con los de ella, impidiendo que replicara. Este beso duro un poco más que el anterior.

—No puedo hacer esto —dijo Rose, cuando dejaron de besarse—. Eres el padre de mi mejor amigo, y además, mi padre te detesta.

—No te preocupes por Scorpius, él entenderá. Y sobre tu padre… estoy dispuesto a luchar contra él y contra todos con tal de no separarme de ti.

—Pero…

—Tú no te preocupes por nada, déjame a mí. Yo lo resolveré.

Rose no estaba muy segura sobre dejarle todo la carga a Draco.

—No tengas miedo, Rose. Yo te amo.

Rose sintió que sus piernas volvían a fallarle cuando escuchó tal confesión. Lo bueno era que Draco aun la sostenía de la cintura, sino hubiera caído al suelo indudablemente.

—Yo también te amo, no sé desde cuándo, pero te amo.

Y eso fue suficiente para Draco, suficiente para reunir todas sus fuerzas y luchar.

* * *

Y ahora, cinco meses después, Draco estaba allí en la biblioteca de su mansión, sentado en un sofá con Rose sobre su regazo, ella leía un libro, mientras él la observaba, ese era el pasatiempo preferido de Draco. Observarla.

Pero de un momento a otro Rose dejo de leer y lo miró.

—Voy hablar con mis padres sobre lo nuestro —le avisó.

Eso pareció sorprender al rubio, ya que Rose le había pedido que mantuvieran su relación en secreto, eso no le agrado al rubio, pero accedió. Quería complacerla y lo hizo. Y él pensó que su relación se iba a mantener en secreto por mucho tiempo más.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Draco.

—Porque ya me canse de esconderme como una delincuente —y esa fue la respuesta de Rose.

Draco la observó, había aprendido a conocerla, y sabía que había algo más detrás de sus palabras. Pero igual asintió.

—¿Cuándo se lo diremos? —preguntó Draco.

Rose parpadeó.

—No. Yo hablare con mis padres —Draco frunció el ceño. Había entendido claramente que no quería que él la acompañara—. No te enojes, pero preferiría hacerlo yo sola.

—No voy a dejarte sola en esto —dijo Draco.

—Por favor, Draco. Será lo mejor, yo sé cómo tratarlos… son mis padres.

Y ahí estaba ese «por favor, Draco» y esa mirada que lo convencía siempre.

—Bien.

Rose sonrió y lo beso.

Poco a poco el beso se tornó más pasional, el libro que Rose tenía precariamente sobre sus piernas cayó al suelo cuando en un movimiento rápido de Draco la coloco sobre el sofá y él se posesiono sobre ella. Las ropas empezaron a desaparecer del cuerpo de ambos amantes y las caricias y los besos a aumentar con mayor fogosidad.

Pronto Draco se adentró en Rose, y ella gimió de placer al sentirse invadida. Las embestidas eran rápidas y precisas, Rose no dejaba de gemir, y Draco de complacerla, ella clavaba sus uñas sobre los hombros de Draco y sus piernas estaban entrelazadas de sus caderas de él para que haya una mejor penetración, por su parte Draco la besaba y le acariciaba el cuerpo, una de sus manos llego a su cintura y la fue deslizando por su estómago y la parte baja, él noto algo raro en ese área del cuerpo de la chica, pero en ese momento no lo tomo en cuenta, lo único que importaba era ese momento especial de entrega.

* * *

Draco se encontraba en la sala de su mansión, bebiendo una copa de whisky de fuego, esperaba visitas, más bien una visita. Ya que ese día era el que Rose le contaría a sus padres sobre su relación.

Pero no fue mucha la espera porque de pronto Draco escuchó unos pasos apresurados por el vestíbulo.

Sonrió.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Weasley? —preguntó Draco al pelirrojo que tenía frente a él.

El pelirrojo le dirigió una mirada asesina.

—¿Qué crees que hago, Malfoy? —graznó Ron, con el ceño fruncido.

Draco ya sabía porque Ronald Weasley se había atrevido a poner sus pies en su mansión, pero como en los viejos tiempos al rubio le gustaba molestar hasta sacar de sus casillas al pelirrojo, así que siguió con su juego.

—No lo sé, pero no creo que hayas venido a tomar el té, ¿o sí?

La cara de Ron se confundía con su cabello.

—¡Déjate de estupideces! —bramó Ron—. Sabes perfectamente a que he venido. Y te exijo que te alejes de ella.

—¿Por qué he de hacerlo? Y sobre todo, ¿por qué he de hacer lo que me pides?

—Porque es mi hija —contestó el pelirrojo con los dientes apretados.

Draco asintió.

—No lo voy hacer, a menos que ella me lo pida —sentenció el rubio.

—Es menor que tú —dijo Ron.

—Vaya, Weasley, que inteligente, si no me lo dices, yo no me doy cuenta —dijo el rubio destilando sarcasmo con cada palabra.

—¡ALÉJATE DE MI HIJA! —gritó Ron, apuntándolo con su varita.

—Ya te lo dije, no lo voy hacer. Y ya que estas con tu varita, aprovecha para matarme, porque esa será la única forma de que me aleje de Rose.

—Todo esto lo haces por Hermione, ¿verdad? —dijo Ron, sorprendiendo al rubio.

Draco por su parte al escuchar el nombre de la castaña, recordó sus hermosos ojos marrones, pero luego esa visión cambio por unos ojos azules, tan vivaces como los marrones.

—No sé qué tiene que ver tu esposa con que yo salga con Rose —dijo Draco, con el ceño fruncido.

—Tiene mucho que ver, porque al no poder estar con la madre, te metes con su hija, con mi _hija_.

—No sé de qué demonios me hablas —dijo Draco fingiendo confusión.

—No te hagas el idiota —gruñó el pelirrojo, aun sin dejar de apuntar con su varita al rubio—. Tú creías que nadie se daría cuenta, ¿verdad? Creías que nadie lo notaria —Ron rió, sin sentir gracia alguna, cosa que molesto al rubio—. Pero adivina, yo siempre lo supe. Siempre supe que estabas enamorado de mi esposa. Lo descubrí desde que estábamos en Hogwarts.

Draco negó con la cabeza.

 _Maldita sea_ , pensó.

—No dices más que estupideces, Weasley.

—Nunca imaginaste que lo descubriría, ¿verdad? —en los ojos azules de Ron había furia—. Ni la misma Hermione, ni Harry se dieron cuenta, pero yo sí. Tal vez Harry y Hermione creyeron que la insultabas solo porque ella no pertenecía a una familia de magos sangre pura. Pero yo fui el único que entendió lo que había detrás de casa insulto, de cada maltrato. Aún recuerdo cuando la llamaste «sangre sucia» en nuestro segundo año, todo lo hiciste para llamar su atención, cada insulto, cada pelea, cada mirada fría, todo era para que ella te prestara un poco de su atención, pero fallaste, Hermione nunca se fijó en ti —los ojos de Draco parecían dagas envenenadas, dispuestas a ir contra el corazón del pelirrojo—. Detrás de todos esos insultos, sentías enojo, rabia, impotencia, sobre todo impotencia por no poder enfrentar a tu familia y decir que te habías enamorado de una hija de muggles. Claro, si hubieras hecho tal cosa, entonces tu padre te hubiera negado como hijo, y tú no soportarías eso, ¿verdad? Por eso accediste a casarte con la mujer que tu padre escogió para ti. Eres un cobarde y yo no quiero un hombre así para mi hija.

Ahora sí que Draco estaba enojado.

—Cierra la maldita boca, Weasley —siseó.

—Todo lo que he dicho es verdad. Así que te lo vuelvo a repetir, aléjate de mi hija —gruñó.

—Y yo ya te dije que no lo haré, a menos que ella me pida que la deje.

Ron se acercó más a Draco y la punta de su varita la situó en el cuello del rubio.

—Aléjate de ella.

—PAPÁ, NO. NO LO LASTIMES —el gritó de Rose los distrajo.

—Rose —dijo Draco, al ver sus ojos azules anegados en lágrimas. Se apartó de Ron aprovechado su distracción, y cuando quiso acercarse a Rose, el pelirrojo se lo impidió.

—¡NO! —dijo volviendo a apuntarlo con su varita—. ¡Y TÚ, VUELVE A LA CASA! —le gritó a su hija.

Draco saco su varita.

—No vuelvas a levantarle la voz —siseó apuntando al pelirrojo.

—Es mi hija —se justificó Ron—. Rose, vuelva a casa —ordenó Ron.

—No —dijo Rose negando con la cabeza.

Draco sonrió.

—Rose me prefiere a mí, Weasley —se mofó el rubio.

Ron miró a Draco con furia, pero dejo de apuntarle con la varita y se acercó a su hija.

—Obedéceme, Rose, o será peor —dijo Ron tomando a su hija del brazo, pero Rose negó con la cabeza—. Me estás obligando hacer algo que no quiero —Draco miraba a Rose, esta le decía con la mirada que no hiciera nada, pero le era muy difícil contenerse cuando escucha como Weasley amenazaba a la mujer que ama—. Tienes dos opciones, aléjate de Malfoy y te quedas en Londres o te envió a Rumania con Charlie a cuidar dragones si insistes en estar con _él_.

—Ya soy mayor de edad, no puedes ordenarme —replicó Rose.

—Ya déjala de una maldita vez, Weasley —siseó Draco, posesionándose al otro costado de Rose.

—QUE TE ALEJES DE MI HIJA, MALFOY —gritó Ron, volviendo a apuntarlo con la varita.

—Y yo ya te dije que solo me alejaré de tu hija si ella me lo pide —miró a Rose—. ¿Quieres que me aleje de ti? —le preguntó.

Rose evito mirar a su padre.

—No —respondió.

—Y ahí lo tienes, Weasley.

Ron en un arranque de ira, soltó a Rose y lanzo un _Expulso_ a Malfoy, pero este evito el hechizo con un _Protego_.

Pero mientras Ron y Draco se lanzaban hechizos, Rose gritó algo que dejo petrificados a ambos.

—¡Estoy embarazada!

Ron fue el primero en reaccionar.

—Es una broma, ¿verdad? Tiene que ser una broma. Solo lo dices para que deje estar con él. ¿Rose? —Ron observó a su hija, ella tenía una mano sobre su vientre y lloraba. Lo comprendió todo, él había notado desde hace un mes y medio rara o su hija, pero todo lo atribuyó a esos días difíciles que las mujeres sufrían cada mes. Había sido un idiota, los síntomas que ella tenía eran evidentes, una vez la tuvo que sostener porque casi se cae, y ella le había dicho que era solo un mareo, luego su inapetencia, y por último esa vez que se comió tres rebanadas de pastel de chocolate, y eso que ella no era mucho de dulces, y cuando le preguntó, ella le había respondido que se le había "provocado". Ron se volvió lleno de furia a un estático Malfoy—. ¡TÚ! ¡MALDITO DEGENERADO! ¡VOY A MATARTE!

Draco no escuchaba las palabras de Ron, él solo escuchaba repetidas veces en su cabeza «¡Estoy embarazada!». ¿Rose estaba embarazada? No, su Rose estaba embarazada, ella llevaba a su hijo en su vientre, ella lo convertiría en padre por segunda vez.

 _Claro, que tonto fui. Eso era lo diferente en Rose la última vez que estuvimos juntos, ella tenía el vientre ligeramente abultado. Pero ¿por qué no me lo dijo?_ , pensaba Draco. _Era por eso que decidió contarles sobre su relación a sus padres, un embarazo no se puede ocultar._

—¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVISTE A TOCAR A MI HIJA?! —vociferaba Ron, y Draco recién reacciono cuando sintió nuevamente la varita del pelirrojo presionar su cuello—. ¡LA MANCILLASTE! ¡LE ROBASTE SU INOCENCIA, SU PUREZA! —bueno, ante eso Draco no podía contradecirlo, ya que era cierto. Él tomo la virginidad de Rose, él la hizo mujer, su mujer; pero no lo hizo solo por pasión, aunque algo había de eso, lo que prevalecía era amor, él le hizo el amor—. ¡NUNCA TE VOY A PERDONAR QUE TOCARAS A MI HIJA! ¡ES UNA NIÑA! ¡VOY A MATARTE, JURO QUE VOY A MATARTE!

—¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué esperas para hacerlo? Hace rato que te escucho decir que vas a matarme y no haces nada —lo reto Draco.

Ron abrió la boca para pronunciar un hechizo, pero Rose se interpuso entre su padre y el hombre al cual ama.

—¡QUÍTATE DE ALLÍ, ROSE! —gritó Ron.

—Papá, por favor… —suplicaba la chica.

Draco sabía que Ron no haría nada, quizás solo unos cuantos hechizos que lo dañarían, pero no se atrevería a matarlo, aun así él no quería que ninguno de esos hechizos le vaya dar a su Rose y mucho menos a su hijo.

—Rose —dijo Draco, con un tono completamente distinto con el que hablaba siempre, su voz sonaba como una caricia—, tu padre no me hará nada… estarás mejor en la biblioteca, ve —le puso una mano en el hombro.

—¡NO TOQUES A MI HIJA, MISERABLE! —gritó Ron, tomando del brazo bruscamente a Rose para alejarla de Draco, pero al momento de soltarla… no midió su fuerza… y ninguno de los dos, ni Draco ni Ron fueron los suficientes rápidos como para sostener a Rose.

Ella trastabillo con sus propios pies y cayó al suelo, golpeándose fuertemente la cabeza con la mesita de centro.

—¡ERES UN IMBÉCIL, WEASLEY! —gruñó Draco y dándole un empujón a Ron, se acercó a una inconsciente Rose, la tomo en brazos y la traslado a San Mungo, no sin antes amenazar a Ron, diciéndole que si algo le pasaba a ella o su hijo, él si se atrevería hacerle lo que él no pudo: Matarlo.

Ron dejo caer su varita al suelo y se quedó quieto.

—No, yo no quise lastimarla, a ella no —murmuró Ron.

Minutos después recogió su varita y se fue a su casa. Allí se encontró con su esposa riñéndole a Hugo, el cual también quería ir a la mansión Malfoy a «partirle la cara a ese degenerado» según las palabras de su hijo.

Madre e hijo se volvieron al oír el sonido de la aparición en la sala.

—Papá, dime que mataste a ese imbécil que se atrevió a poner sus ojos en mi hermana —dijo Hugo, repentinamente eufórico por una afirmación.

Hermione por su parte solo veía el semblante de su esposo, lo noto pálido, preocupado, con culpa en sus ojos.

—¿Dónde está Rose? —preguntó Hermione al no ver a su hija siendo arrastrada por su padre a casa.

Ron no respondió.

—¿Dónde está Rose? —repitió Hermione, ya muy enojada. Estaba cansada, ella podía controlar a un hombre impulsivo, pero a dos le costaba trabajo. Y su mala suerte era única, ya que su segundo hijo había heredado no solo el parecido físico a su padre sino también en carácter.

Y hace dos horas aproximadamente, después de que Rose les contara que tenía un novio, y no cualquier novio, sino que era nada más y nada menos que Draco Malfoy, su ex compañero de estudios, ella no pudo hacer nada para detener a Ron y a su hijo, el primero se desapareció apenas escucho las palabras «novio» junto con «Draco Malfoy», minutos después Rose no se pudo quedar en su casa, ella estaba muy nerviosa por lo que pudieran hacerse Draco y su padres, así que ignorando los llamados de su madre, ella también se fue a la mansión Malfoy.

Y ella, Hermione Weasley se había quedado en casa regañando a su hijo menor.

—¿Ronald? —dijo Hermione con advertencia.

—Rose está en San Mungo, creo.

—¿Cómo que crees? ¿Está en San Mungo o no? —Hermione no espero a la respuesta de esposo—. Más te vale que no hayas hecho nada estúpido, Ronald Weasley —y diciendo eso último la castaña desapareció.

* * *

Hermione apareció en San Mungo, se acercaba apresurada a la recepción cuando de pronto sobre paro al ver a Draco Malfoy a unos cuantos pasos de ella.

—Granger —dijo Draco cuando vio a su ex primer amor.

—¿Dónde está mi hija? —preguntó Hermione, ignorando el saludo y que el rubio aun la llamaba por su apellido de soltera—. ¿Dónde está mi hija, Malfoy? ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

—¿Acaso tu esposo no te lo dijo?

Hermione acortó la distancia que lo separaba del rubio.

—Te lo estoy preguntando a ti, Malfoy. ¿Qué le paso a mi hija?

—Pues por culpa de tu esposo, Rose se cayó y se golpeó la cabeza —respondió Draco con seriedad. Mientras que Hermione maldecía por dentro a Ron.

—¿Y como esta? ¿Qué te ha dicho el sanador? —preguntó una preocupada Hermione.

—El golpe de la cabeza no es grave, solo tiene que tomar una poción para el dolor —Hermione respiró más calmada, lo que su hija tenía no era grave—. Pero tendrá que quedarse unos días más para cerciorarse de que el niño se encuentre bien.

—¿Niño? ¿Qué niño? —preguntó Hermione, con confusión, aunque muy en el fondo de ella no quería creer lo que se su suposición.

—Rose está embarazada —informó el rubio.

—¿Rose está embarazada? —dijo una voz sorprendida detrás de Malfoy.

Draco se volvió para encontrarse con su hijo tomado de la mano con su esposa. Draco no se sorprendió de la llegada de su hijo, ya que el mismo hace unos minutos le había mandado una carta diciéndole que se encontraba en San Mungo, pero no le había explicado el motivo de porque se encontraba allí. Y ahora que su hijo se enterada de esa forma que tenía una relación con su mejor amiga y que también iba a tener un hermanito no era la mejor forma de contarle todo.

Pero vamos, a él también lo había tomado por sorpresa que iba a ser padre otra vez. Aunque debía de haber estado preparado de que algo así ocurriría, ya que su relación con Rose no solo se trataba de besos y abrazos.

—Luego hablaremos de esto Malfoy, quiero ver a mi hija —dijo Hermione pasando por su lado.

Lily al ver la seriedad de su tía y de su suegro, decidió que mejor acompañaba a su tía porque su esposo y su suegro tenían cosas que hablar.

—Te acompaño, tía Hermione —dijo la hija de Harry Potter, dejando a padre e hijo solos en medio del pasillo del hospital.

Scorpius se acercó a su padre.

—Bien, así que ya exploto la bomba —dijo el rubio menor.

Draco lo miró con interrogación.

—Por favor, padre, no burles mi inteligencia —Scorpius uso las misma palabras que Draco le había dicho hace meses, el día que lo encaro sobre su novia—. Ya lo sabía.

—¿Ya sabías que? —en verdad Draco no entendía las palabras de su hijo.

—Pues ya sabía de lo tuyo con Rose —dijo Scorpius dejando más que sorprendido a su padre—. Lo supe desde hace tres meses —contó—, al comienzo no me gustó nada que le buscaras un reemplazo a mamá, pero luego Lily me hizo comprender. Ya sería difícil para ti enfrentarte a todos los Weasley, sobre todo al papá de Rose.

—¿Cómo lo descubrirte? —preguntó Draco.

Scorpius sonrió de lado.

—Muy fácil. Conozco el actuar de los dos a la perfección, y déjame decirte que a veces eran muy evidentes, no sé cómo no los han descubierto los demás.

Draco asintió, se pasó una mano por sus rubios cabellos y miró el pasillo por donde se había ido Hermione con Lily.

—Y entonces, ¿voy a tener un hermanito o no? —preguntó Scorpius.

Draco sonrió.

—Sí, lo tendrás.

—Vaya, estaba acostumbrado a ser hijo único —bromeó Scorpius.

Draco no tuvo tiempo de contestar a su hijo, porque escucho el sonido de la aparición a unos pasos del pasillo. Frunció el ceño cuando vio a Ronald Weasley junto con su hijo allí.

Draco camino hacia él con los ojos oscurecidos por la ira.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Weasley? —siseó el rubio mayor.

—Vine por mi hija —respondió Ron con ira, no le gustaba ver a Malfoy allí, y menos cuando lo veía dándose aires de grandeza.

—¿Ahora te preocupas por ella? Cuando fuiste tú quien la lastimo.

—Fue un accidente, yo nunca lastimaría a mi hija —replicó Ron—. Y además, ¿qué haces todavía aquí? Esto es un asunto familiar, así que tú no pintas nada aquí, Malfoy. Vete.

—Tiene razón, señor Weasley —dijo Scorpius, Draco miró a su hijo con confusión, ¿acaso se estaba poniendo de parte de la comadreja?—, este es un asunto familiar, por eso mi padre está aquí, porque si aún no se ha enterado o no lo recuerda, el hijo que espera Rose también es hijo de mi padre —Sí, Scorpius podía comportarse como una verdadera serpiente si quería. Draco sonrió con burla a Ron, mientras que este solo quería matar a ambos rubio. Por su parte Hugo se había quedado sin palabras. Él no sabía que su hermana estaba embarazada.

—Ya oíste a mi hijo, Weasley. Me quedare aquí por mi _mujer_ y mi hijo —Ron apretó los puños con fuerza cuando escuchó a Draco llamar su mujer a su hija, pero se contuvo de hechizarlo porque podrían echarlo del hospital y él quería saber cómo estaba su hija.

—Bien —gruñó Ron—, pero solo déjame decirte algo, Malfoy; Rose siempre me preferirá a mí porque soy su padre, y lo seguiré siendo aun después de la muerte, pero tú —Ron sonrió con burla—, puede que en unos años Rose se canse de ti al verte envejecer y te cambie por uno más joven. Créeme esperare ese día con ansias —Ron seguía sonriendo al ver la cara de Malfoy.

—Pues entonces búscate una silla cómoda, Weasley, porque estoy seguro que te cansaras de esperar estando de pie —siseó Draco, para luego alejarse junto con su hijo.

—Lo dudo, Malfoy —dijo Ron, y dando media vuelta se fue al otro extremo del pasillo, Hugo fue detrás de él aún muy sorprendido por lo que se acababa de enterar.

* * *

Días después Rose fue dada de alta, y por más que Draco había insistido en que la chica estaría mejor en su mansión, Hermione no lo permitió, alegando que ella quería cuidar de su hija personalmente.

Y vaya que Hermione Weasley podía ser muy terca cuando quería.

Draco visitaba todas las tardes a Rose y se iba muy entrada la noche, para alegría de la chica y para molestia del padre.

Pero Ron no podía decir nada porque, primero Hermione aún seguía molesta con él por el accidente de su hija, y segundo porque él había visto lo feliz que era su hija con la presencia del rubio, y mientras Rose era feliz, él lo aceptaría a Malfoy, pero apenas el viera alguna molestia de su hija por culpa del rubio, no lo pensaría dos veces y esta vez sí lo mataría.

Dos meses después Rose ya se encontraba repuesta, e iba todos los meses a San Mungo para verificar que su embarazo vaya bien.

Ahora Rose tenía un vientre no tan abultado, pero era muy evidente sus casi cuatro meses de embarazo. Esos dos meses de recuperación había recibido las visitas de sus familiares, la mayoría ponían mala cara cuando se enteraban quien era el padre de su bebé, pero definitivamente los más sorprendidos fueron los Potter. En ese momento Harry agradecía silenciosamente a Merlín de que su hija se haya fijado en el hijo de Malfoy y no en Malfoy, porque si no en este momento él estaría al borde de la desesperación como Ron.

Pero aun después de todas las malas caras de los Weasley al enterarse de que Rose estaba con Malfoy padre, ellos aceptaron, no, no lo aceptaron, pero por lo menos soportaban un poco más al rubio.

* * *

—Se demoró mucho, señora Malfoy —dijo Draco, pasando sus brazos por la cintura de Rose, mientras llenaba de besos su terso y blanco cuello.

Draco y Rose se habían casado cuando ella tenía cinco meses de embarazo. Ron se negó rotundamente al enterarse de que su hija quería casarse con Draco, él aún tenía la esperanza de que su hija dejara a Malfoy por uno más joven, pero sus esperanzas se vieron truncadas cuando Hermione lo regaño diciéndole que era un egoísta y solo pensaba en él y no en la felicidad de su hija y su nieto —Ron se estremeció al caer en la cuenta de que su nieto sería un Malfoy— así que una vez más Ron tuvo que aceptar la decisión de su hija, aunque no lleno de dicha.

Rose soltó risitas al hacerle cosquillas la respiración de Draco.

—Solo estaba verificando que Serpens estuviera cómodo —respondió Rose dejando escapar un gemido al sentir la mano de Draco debajo de su seno derecho.

Serpens Malfoy, era el segundo hijo de Draco y el primer hijo de Rose, había nacido hace cinco meses. Y era un niño tan rubio y pálido como su padre, pero con la única diferencia de que el niño no tenía los clásicos ojos grises como todo Malfoy, sino que tenía los ojos azules como los Weasley, pero no un azul común, sus ojos eran igual de vivaces y brillosos que los de su madre.

—¿Y está bien dormido? —preguntó Draco, con voz ronca.

—Sí —suspiró Rose.

Draco sonrió de lado.

Y de un momento a otro, Rose ya se encontraba sobre la cama matrimonial completamente desnuda y Draco igual de desnudo, estaba sobre ella, haciéndole el amor a su esposa lenta y dolorosamente, demostrando así que ella era solo de él y él era solo de ella. Y así estarían demostrándose su amor toda la noche o al menos hasta que el llanto de Serpens los interrumpa.

Draco se sentía feliz, feliz consigo mismo, ya que estaba vez si había luchado por el amor. No le importo lo que dijeran sus padres, o mejor dicho no le importo lo que dijera su padre y el padre de Rose, él lucho, lucho por ella, por la mujer que ahora estaba bajo su cuerpo gimiendo de placer.

—Te amo, Rose —susurró Draco en el oído de su esposa.

—Y yo te amo a ti, Draco —contestó Rose, en el mismo tono de voz que uso él.

Y siguieron amándose, amándose hasta el cansancio, aunque en realidad ellos nunca se cansarían de amar.

 **Fin**


End file.
